starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alimento
thumb|right|250px|Un cuarto de porción de un paquete de ración. Alimento, o comida o productos alimenticios, fue un nutrimento necesario para que los seres inteligentes sobrevivan. Las frutas jogan eran un tipo de comida.Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión En naves estelares Imperiales, los oficiales fueron alentados a evitar el consumo de alimentos sólidos y bebidas nutritivas, ya que eran más eficientes en términos de recursos de naves y tiempo de oficial.Estrellas Perdidas La comida incluía pasteles, frutas y cubos de ración. Apariciones *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' * *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 31: Worst Among Equals, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 35: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part IV'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''TIE Fighter 1: The Shadow Falls, Part 1'' *''TIE Fighter 4: The Shadow Falls, Part 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''TIE Fighter 5: The Shadow Falls, Part 5'' * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Age of Resistance - Captain Phasma 1'' *«The Perfect Weapon» * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Phasma'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Chewie y los porgs'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Flight of the Falcon'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Comida